


all you need is love (but dessert would be nice too)

by starciti



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, F/M, LITERALLY, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baking disasters, but her family loves her anyways, in which corrin is a big dummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starciti/pseuds/starciti
Summary: Silas swears upon the Dusk Dragon itself that they almost,almostgot the cookies right.Corrin doesn't really have the best knowledge of winter weather, and her love of all things fun winds up with her being under the weather for the holidays. Of course, her lovely husband and little sister don't just sit around and do nothing about it, but...Well, at least they had good intentions, right?





	all you need is love (but dessert would be nice too)

**Author's Note:**

> as someone who married silas as soon as she could, i'm really surprised i haven't written anything with these two yet! their dynamic is a very important one - the whole childhood friends to lovers is one of my favorites, haha...  
> but anywho, i was prompted to writing this because of the fe holiday exchange! this is a gift for the lovely youmie-chan on tumblr, who was my giftee! elise was one of their requested characters, along with silas/corrin as a ship! making christmas cookies was also their suggested prompt, but i took my own little twist on it.  
> this is my first time writing all three of these characters, so i hope you can excuse any ooc-ness! with that in mind, happy reading!

A revelation comes to Corrin, after what is probably the seventh tissue of this minute alone: “Someone should have taught me how long to stay out in the snow.”

Silas smiles, but doesn’t break from his task; he picks up a spare cloth from the water basin and squeezes it tightly, so that most of the water is out.

“That probably would have helped,” he says, resting the damp cloth on her forehead and punctuating it with a soft kiss. She still feels warm – her fever must not be going down by much. “but to be fair, you never really went outside when you were younger.”

Corrin sniffles in a way that means she knows he’s right, but doesn’t want to agree.

“But it would have helped,” she insists, and Silas tries _really_ hard not to laugh at the adorable pout on her lips. “maybe if I had known, I wouldn’t be sick now, y’know?”

Silas can’t deny that. His wife was certainly amazing, she had united countries and toppled gods and won a _war_ – but despite everything, she lacked some basic knowledge, from time to time.

But it’s not that she could have _helped_ it – Silas can count the times that Corrin went outside when she was a child on one hand. Granted, it helps that he’s the reason _why_ she left the Northern Fortress on those occasions, but his point still stands. There wasn’t really a point to telling rules about proper snow-safety when the girl wasn’t going to go out in the first place.

“Sorry to say, but I don’t think that’s something your siblings thought about,” Silas says, and he can’t help but grin. “teaching their sister how to play in the snow so she wouldn’t get sick in a decade or so? Probably wasn’t so high on their to-do list, love.”

Corrin laughs, and Silas is grateful for it until it turns into a cough – he rests a hand on her back and holds out a glass of water, which she takes (and finishes) quickly.

“I know, I know,” Corrin sighs, knowing fully well that she’s been bested. “I just wish I hadn’t gotten so sick, you know? I mean, look at me – it’s almost Christmas, and I can’t even get out of bed.”

Silas frowns gently at the look on her face – he knows that they’re not in the best situation, but Corrin’s never been anything if it wasn’t an optimist.

“Hey, come on,” Silas starts, pressing a soft kiss to Corrin’s cheek. “don’t be so hard on yourself, Corrin. This isn’t like you at all – I mean, aren’t _you_ supposed to be the one that tells _me_ that?”

Corrin laughs a little bit (a sound that never fails to make Silas’s heart flutter, even after all these years), and nudges his arm gently.

“Maybe we should switch roles, then,” Corrin muses. “I think I’d make a perfectly fine knight.”

Silas raises his brows.

“Are you trying to tell me that you’d prefer me if I were a princess?”

“Maybe.”

Silas lets out a short laugh, and ruffles his wife’s hair with a shake of his head.

“Well, it’s nice to know you still have your sense of humor, at least,” he sighs, and stands up from his place by Corrin’s bedside. “you should get some sleep, Corrin. I think you’ll feel a lot better if you do.”

“As you wish, milady.”

“ _Corrin…_ ”

Corrin just laughs as she pulls herself under the covers, and Silas breathes a soft sigh of relief that she had agreed. He extinguishes the room’s candles and moves to leave her be, but as he reaches for the door –

“Hey, Silas?”

“Yeah, Corrin?”

“I love you.”

Silas glances back – Corrin is still comfortably nestled under the blankets, but if he looks closely enough, he can just barely see the edges of her lips pulled up into a wide grin. Corrin’s signature smile – Silas can’t help but mirror it.

“I love you, too.”

With that, he leaves the room and shuts the door with a soft click, intent on letting his wife have some quiet for a while. He’d also like to find a way to cheer her up, if he can – he understands completely that being sick during the holidays isn’t any fun, but he thought that Corrin of all people could smile through it. What could he do to help her…?

“Silas! Hey, Silas!”

A chirp of his name breaks him from his thoughts, and Silas glances up to see a familiar sight as Elise, cheeks flushed from the cold (and possibly her dash down the hallway) runs up to him.

“Silas! Hey! I just _had_ to rush over here, cause I haven’t seen Corrin in a while! How’s she doing?”

“Elise!” he starts, and barely manages to cut off the ‘lady’ that wants to come before her name. He may be more than just a knight these days, but it still feels foreign to say a royal’s name without their title, even if they _are_ your little sister-in-law. “it’s nice to see you. Corrin is… about the same, honestly. She’s not getting worse, but she isn’t really getting better, either.”

Elise frowns softly.

“That’s no good! And I can’t even do anything for her, cause it’s just a cold… I wish we could do something to cheer her up, at least!”

“I was thinking the same thing,” sighs Silas. “usually she’s pretty good about this stuff, but she’s kind of bummed because she’s sick during the holidays. I wanted to do something for her, but I don’t have a clue what I should do.”

“Well…” Elise rocks back and forth on her heels and thinks for a moment, before looking up. “maybe we could do something Christmas-themed? Oh, oh, she’s probably bummed because she thinks she’ll miss the Christmas party! Maybe we could do that!”

“I don’t know if she would appreciate it if we brought an entire Christmas party to her room.”

“Mmm… no, probably not,” she admits. “but maybe we could just bring part of it? Oh, like the cookies! Corrin _loves_ Christmas cookies!”

Silas perks up at that. If he’s being honest, he hadn’t been expecting much help from Elise – she was the sweetest soul he knew barring his wife, but she was still a child – but he thinks she may be onto something here.

“That’s… a really good idea, actually,” says Silas. “but I don’t think I’ve ever made Christmas cookies before.”

“Oh, that doesn’t matter!” Elise chirps. “Let’s just go try our best, for Corrin! I mean, I’ve never made them either!”

Before Silas can even think to say anything, Elise grabs onto his gloves and starts pulling him – with _much_ more strength than Silas thought she had – down the hall.

“Wait, hold on! Elise! _Elise!”_

* * *

Silas swears upon the Dusk Dragon itself that they almost, _almost_ got the cookies right.

They find the recipe easily enough (although there’s a moment where Elise almost falls on her head trying to climb down from the bookcase, in which Silas fears for his own life more than anything), which is surprising. They even manage to follow it relatively closely; or, at least, Silas does. People have called his cooking boring before, but he’d rather it be edible than interesting.

Elise, unfortunately, does not share the same ideals.

But that’s not inherently a _bad_ thing, or at least it isn’t at first. Silas thinks that he can follow the directions and make some standard Christmas cookies that no one could complain about, and then leave the decoration to Elise. Sure, they’d probably end up with enough frosting on them to kill a man if he wasn’t careful – but it would make Corrin happy in the end, so it was worth it.

It’s not until he’s just about done with the cookie batter, with enough ingredients left to mix in to count on one hand, that he starts to worry. He’s not worried about the desserts, dear gods no – it’s that part deep inside of him, the faithful knight mixed with devoted husband, that fills him with the sudden (and violently overwhelming) urge to see how Corrin is doing.

He’s hesitant at first to hand the recipe off to Elise – following directions has _never_ been that girl’s specialty – but she manages to convince him, even if she wasn’t exactly trying.

 **“** Oh, you go ahead!” she had chirped, a bright smile on her cheeks. “don’t worry – leave the cookies to me!”

“Are you sure, Elise?” Silas had asked, because he certainly wasn’t. “neither of us have made these by ourselves before…”

But Elise had all but ripped the bowl out of his hands, and proceeded to give him a little shove towards the doorway.

“Don’t worry about it!” she assured. “go check on Corrin. And come on, I love making sweet things – this’ll be a piece of cake!”

Silas is pretty damn certain that he _absolutely_ has to worry about it, but he swallows his pride and allows his concern to be focused on Corrin. Luckily, after a trip to her bedroom (along with a not-so-brief conversation and a revelation that her fever had gone down, thank the gods), he’s able to return to what he hopes isn’t an absolute kitchen disaster.

To his surprise, by the time he returns, not only are the cookies made, but they’re also finished, and sitting atop a cooling rack. Had he really been gone that long…?

“I figured you’d talk to her for a while, so I just went ahead and put them in myself,” Elise shrugs, and confirms his suspicions that yes, he _has_ been gone that long – but it was time well spent, in his mind. “but don’t worry, they look like they turned out great!”

Silas can’t deny that, at least not fully – at the very least, they do look like _cookies_. They appear to be the right size, color, shape… maybe he hadn’t been giving Elise credit where credit was due.

“They’re still kinda warm, but you should go ahead and try one!” Elise chirps, motioning towards the tray. “I already did, and I think they’re super tasty! Come on, we did all this work; we at least deserve one!”

“I can’t argue with that,” Silas sighs in relief, and takes a cookie gratefully. It’s nice to see that all this hard work didn’t go to waste, so he takes a semi-cautious bite –

Oh.

Oh, _no._

“Well?” says Elise, with an innocent tilt of her head. “how are they?”

Silas barely manages to swallow down his bite of cookie, which feels (and tastes) like nothing more than a clump of pure, deathly sweet sugar.

One of the ingredients that he had left for Elise to put in.

“They’re, um,” Silas starts, desperately wracking his mind for a better way to phrase this. “…sweet?”

Fate decides to smile upon Silas for once in his life, as Elise’s lips pull up into a big smile that shows him that yes, that was a good way to phrase that, and he doesn’t have to face the wrath of Lady Camilla for making her little sister cry.

(He doesn’t speak from personal experience, but he can imagine.)

“Yup! They sure are! Cookies are desserts, after all, so I made sure to put a bunch of sugar in them!”

“Uh-huh…” is all Silas says. His tongue is still kind of numb from all that sugar, and he really doesn’t want to think about how that works. “but, could I ask… exactly _how much_ sugar you put into these, Elise?”

Elise thinks for a moment. It’s a moment in which Silas thinks that maybe, just _maybe,_ everything is going to turn out alright – until Elise flashes him her nicest grin, and in a sugar-sweet tone, chirps: “That’s easy! All of it!”

* * *

For the first time in what feels like years, Corrin wakes without feeling like her head is going to split in two.

She’s tentative even in opening her eyes – she can still feel _something_ on her forehead, and if this period of head clarity doesn’t last, she’s going to regret waking up too quickly. But it seems that the worst of her headache truly has passed, as the dim light of her bedroom doesn’t so much as give her a twinge of pain. With a bit more confidence now, she opens her eyes fully – only to find that the pressure on her head was from the gentle hand of her husband, carding his fingers softly through her hair with a half-lidded, content look on his face.

“Silas?” Corrin murmurs, and learns the hard way that the nice feeling in her head has _not_ spread to her throat. Well, at least her voice sounds kind of normal – even though it feels like hell to get out, it’s a start, right?

Silas’s eyes open at the sound of her voice, and Corrin can almost feel her heart flutter in her chest at the soft smile that tugs on his lips.

“Good morning, love,” Silas murmurs, in that voice of his that never fails to tug on Corrin’s heartstrings, even after all these years. Just the sound of it is enough to prompt her into copying her husband’s smile.

“You are just painfully sweet, you know that?”

Silas’s smile quickly takes an uncharacteristic turn; he almost looks scared, but Corrin doesn’t have a clue as to what he would fear.

“Funny you should mention that, actually…”

Corrin tilts her head with a frown, and opens her mouth to ask what he’s talking about, but she manages to catch sight of something behind his back. She’s perplexed by the secrecy, so she moves to see what it is – but he just moves to block her view, and oh, now she’s _suspicious_.

“Silas? What’s that?” she asks, and the nervous laugh she receives only furthers her confusion.

“Well, you see…”

“ _Silas…”_

“It’s nothing _bad!”_   he exclaims, because the half-lidded glare and stern tone does _not_ match with Corrin’s personality, and it kind of scares him to see it. “it’s just, well… look, I suppose.”

Silas pulls the mystery object out from behind his back, and Corrin’s confusion only slightly lifts – he sets a plate of cookies down on the bedside table, but they’re kind of… inconspicuous, both in color and shape. There’s a mess of blue frosting sitting atop a cookie that manages to be both circular and angular; is it meant to be a dragonstone, perhaps…?

“You made… cookies?”

“ _We_ made cookies,” Silas corrects. “Elise and I, that is.”

“Oh,” says Corrin, much less apprehensive now that she knows Elise was involved. After all, when Elise is part of something, she usually finds a way to bring sweets into it. Corrin’s not sure how she does it, really. “well, that was sweet of you two.”

“It is. That’s the problem.”

“Huh?”

“Just… try one,” Silas sighs, and Corrin reaches out and plucks a cookie from the pile. “but, uh… don’t take too big of a bite, okay?”

Corrin’s more confused than ever now, but she shrugs lightly and nods, and takes a small bite from the cookie –

“Oh,” she says. “Oh, _no.”_

“Yeah,” says Silas. “I thought the exact same thing.”

“You, uh…” Corrin swallows hard. If she thought it was hard to talk before, it’s all but impossible around all this sugar in her mouth. “you let her handle the sugar, didn’t you?”

“She put _all of it in, Corrin.”_

Corrin just laughs, and sets the sugary mess of a cookie back down onto the plate.

“That sounds like Elise, alright. Why did you even make these, anyways?”

“For you,” Silas admits, and the look on his face turns a bit bashful at Corrin’s perplexed expression. “well, we figured you were feeling down that you were missing out on the holidays, so we decided to bring some of them to you. Of course, it didn’t really go as planned…”

“Wait, you did this for me?” Corrin asks with a start, and Silas nods. “because I was missing out on Christmas?”

“Yeah. I know, it didn’t go too well, I’m sorr– _mmph_ –!”

Silas’s words are cut off by a pair of lips against his own, and he’s almost to stunned to react at first – but he relaxes after a moment, and allows himself to enjoy the sweet kiss Corrin offers.

“That’s so adorable,” Corrin murmurs once they pull apart, a bright smile on her face. “really, you didn’t have to do that. You’ve already been taking care of me around the clock.”

“Maybe I didn’t have to,” Silas admits with a gentle smile, tucking some of Corrin’s hair behind her ear. “maybe I wanted to, because I love you.”

Corrin laughs gently, a sound that’s music to Silas’s ears, and leans her head gently against the crook of his neck.

“You know, Elise’s cookies don’t hold a candle to you; you’re the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Silas wants to argue that his sweetness isn’t going to pay for the replacement of the castle’s sugar supply, but he holds his tongue. They can worry about that another time.


End file.
